Arthur Watts
Dr. Arthur Watts (アーサー・ワッツ, Āsā Wattsu), is a fictional character and one of the antagonists from the RWBY series. He is an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle. "I'm not particularly fond of failure." :—Arthur Watts. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Christopher Sabat (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Arthur is a man with short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. * Hair Color: Black and Gray * Skin Color: Tanned White * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Watts is formal and speaks in a refined accent. However, he is also arrogant and condescending, even to his allies. However, he is humble enough to admit not to take credit he didn't achieve by himself, as when Salem initially thought he found out where the Spring Maiden is, he reveals it was by Qrow when he spoke to Leonardo. Watts states that he has a low opinion of failure, which apparently extends to Cinder Fall after she was defeated by Ruby Rose. He criticizes and belittles Cinder and enjoys provoking her, especially since she cannot talk back. He also looks down upon her underlings, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Salem even chastises him about for his needless "malignance". However, he avoids speaking out of line in Salem's presence. Arthur also has a tendency to become overly excited about new topics of study. Case in point, when he and Lionheart were reporting to Salem about the location of the Spring Maiden, Arthur showed immense interest in the Seer Grimm. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Watts' abilities are yet to be seen, though he may have expertise in a field, seeing as Salem refers to him as Doctor. He is also able to give Tyrian Callows a new stinger after his old one has been cut off by Ruby Rose. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''RWBY Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Dr. Arthur Watts ''Wikipedia * Dr. Arthur Watts RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * A "watt" is a unit of power used to express the rate of energy transfer which is generally correlated to electricity in modernized society. As a result, it invokes the colors associated with electricity especially shades of yellow, blue, and white seen in lightning. * The same W symbol that is present when Cinder is rigging the Vytal Festival tournament rounds appears on his customized personal Scroll and as a hologram in "Welcome To Haven" when Watts speaks to Leonardo Lionheart. Category:Salem's Faction